


But I won't forget the good times.

by gayassuser



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haircuts, Manga Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Cuddles, but things will probably not really match up that well bc who knows what isayama is planning, so im tagging is canon universe for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayassuser/pseuds/gayassuser
Summary: Each chapter is a different moment in their relationship.





	1. 851

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from good times by all time low.  
> Also if you spot any mistakes please dont hesitate to tell me.
> 
> Enjoy!

After a long day Mikasa was getting ready for bed. They just got back from the expedition. Expeditions were always tiring but this one was worth it as they finally reached the ocean. She remembered Armin’s face and how happy he looked but then she also immediately thought of Eren and how troubled he seemed at the ocean.

As she was slowly taking her uniform off she was interrupted by a knock on the door. Slightly irritated as it was already late and she just wanted to get in bed to get a well needed night of rest she hadn’t had one in quite a while now. She quickly put her shirt back on and went to open the door.

‘What is it.’ Mikasa said grumpily. She then noted it was Armin standing there. Of course, only Armin would come in this late. That boy never went to bed early resulting in him often being rather moody in the mornings. 

‘Mikasa, I need you to do something for me.’ Armin answered.

‘This late? I was just about to go to sleep.’ Mikasa said, even though she was slightly curious as to what Armin needed from her.

‘Can you cut my hair for me?’

‘I cut your hair recently. It’s not really getting that long yet. Why?’ Mikasa asked.

‘I want it short, not just a trim. Pretty please?’ 

‘Come in.’ Mikasa hesitantly said.

Armin walked into her room and went to sit on her bed as Mikasa went to grab some scissors from her drawer. 

‘So, what’s up with you wanting a haircut all of a sudden? You’ve always had it like this.’

‘I just, I just need a change, I feel like I’ve had this haircut for too long now.’ Armin said.

Mikasa noticed how Armin didn’t seem like his usual self. He seemed sad, like something was bothering him. She decided to not push it for now as she was too tired for that. She would ask him about it him first thing tomorrow morning. 

‘How short do you want it?’ Mikasa asked.

‘I don’t know, just cut it off.’ 

She decided to leave his bangs alone first and just make it about the same length most boys his age have. Mikasa started cutting his hair. Blond hairs fell down and were starting to cover Armin's shoulders. It would have been handier if they did it outside she then realised but since she already started they would have to clean this up anyway. Might as well stay there.

 

As Mikasa was busy cutting Armin’s hair she remembered that one time during their training years a girl that cut her hair suddenly short. She explained that she did it because she and her boyfriend at the time had broken up and that cutting your hair meant starting anew. Maybe that’s why Armin had wanted to cut his hair. 

‘Hey Armin did y-’ Mikasa stopped mid sentence when she heard Armin quietly sob. She turned to Armin and kneeled down next to bed so that she would be on eyelevel with him.

‘What’s wrong?’ When Mikasa asked that Armin’s quiet sobs turned into full fledged sobbing. Mikasa pulled Armin into a hug and started to rub Armin’s back accidentally covering her own hands in his hair. She knew how to calm Armin down from when he was crying all too well. When they were little and he had gotten bullied again or after his grandpa died she comforted him like she was doing now. 

‘It’s not fair.’ Armin choked out. ‘It’s not fair.’

Mikasa kept quiet but started thinking about how indeed it was not fair. The curse, all the effort to put in only to find out it was almost all for nothing, all those deaths, worry for the future, fear of who would be the next one to die. None of it was fair. It was just downright cruel. 

‘And Eren, he, he hasn’t been himself lately and it just worries me so much.’ Armin said inbetween a few sobs. She herself was also getting incredibly worried about Eren lately. With how he was when they reached the ocean was enough to almost break Armin and Mikasa’s hearts. 

After a while Armin’s sobbing started to quiet down but tears still stained his face. 

‘You can continue cutting my hair if you want to now.’ Armin said with a sad smile on his face.

Mikasa hummed in response and gently wiped away the dried down tears stains that were still resting on his was while he just looked at her. She then stood up and proceeded to cut his hair. Carefully making sure she wasn't cutting them too short or the wrong strands when suddenly-

‘Ah fuck!’ Mikasa suddenly whispered out loud when she cut a big strand of hair way too short. It looked bad and she wasn’t sure how to fix that.

‘Should I be worried?’ Armin chuckled.

‘Sooo, what about an undercut?’ 

‘Is it that bad.’ Armin said, now getting slightly more worried about his hair.

‘Not that bad, but I just think an undercut would fit you!’ Mikasa blatantly lied.

‘I’ll look like Jean though.’ Armin giggled.

‘Or Levi.’ Mikasa said laughing at the idea of Armin being like Levi.

Armin laughed at the joke as well, completely forgetting about the fact that he was a sobbing mess not too long ago. 

‘Undercuts sure are popular.’

 

Mikasa continued with cutting his hair again. She then yawned audibly and stretched her arms above her head. 

‘Sorry for bothering you this late.’

‘Oh nonsense, you know you can come to me any time.’

It then went completely quiet in the room, the only sound of scissors filling the room. It was however a pleasant kind of quiet.

 

‘Aaaand done!’ Mikasa said as she cut the last strand of hair.

‘Thank you Mikasa, do you maybe have a mirror in here?’

Mikasa reached out to another drawer and pulled out a small mirror and handed it over to Armin who was still sitting on her bed covered in hair. Now that she was done she also noticed how much of a mess she had created as her part of her bed and floor were covered in tiny blond hairs. 

 

‘Ahh I love it! Mikasa thank you so much. Well I better go to bed now. See you tomorrow!’

‘Not so fast, mister. You are going to help me clean up your hair first.’ Mikasa said with a stern look on her face. Armin then looked around the room and then saw part of it being covered in his hair. 

Armin went to go fetch a broom and a dustpan while Mikasa was already getting started with brushing Armin’s hair off her bed onto the ground so it would be easier to sweep up later.

When Armin returned with the broom and dustpan Mikasa had managed to brush of most of the hair of her bed and herself. Armin however completely forgot about the fact that he himself was also still covered when he went to go get the broom. When he looked into the hallway he saw that he had left behind a trail of hairs that were being illuminated by the torches secured on the walls that needed to be cleaned up as well. Mikasa then noticed it as well and suppressed a laugh. 

‘Better get to cleaning Armin, otherwise you’ll have Levi nagging your butt tomorrow.’ Mikasa said. His face turned a shade redder. That was going to take a while. 

They both started to clean up the mess they had made in silence. Armin however took quite a while because sweeping the hallways at midnight as quietly as possible and with only torches as a light source was quite the task.  
Mikasa was waiting for Armin to finish up even though she was exhausted now. Once Armin was done he put away the cleaning supplies and headed back to Mikasa’s room. 

‘Armin, why aren’t you going to your own room?’ Mikasa asked.

‘Can I sleep with you?’ Armin asked with an innocent look on his face. Mikasa turned bright red and Armin noticed.

‘No, no not like that! Just can I sleep in your bed? I just don’t want to be alone tonight.’ Armin practically begged. Mikasa wasn’t so sure why Armin suddenly wanted to sleep together but she couldn’t possibly refuse that face.

They both started to undress, not facing one another. Mikasa got into bed first and then Armin followed. 

When they were laying down Armin put his arms around Mikasa. Mikasa let it happen after she remembered him crying earlier so she figured he probably needed it at the moment. And it’s not as if she didn’t like his arms around her. It was nice and warm. It felt comforting. Armin wasn’t the only one who apparently needed this.

 

 

Mikasa was the first one of the two to wake up. Armin’s arms were still hugging Mikasa. She decided to stay put for a while since she didn’t want to wake him up yet. She took a good look at his face. He looked so peaceful and young when he was asleep. His bangs were partly covering his eyes and she went ahead and gently brushed them aside so she could take a better look at the sleeping boy who was still hugging her.

After a while Armin was still not showing any signs of waking up anytime soon but since Mikasa had heard people talking in the hallways she knew it was almost time to get up for breakfast. She turned around in her bed, trying her best to not wake Armin. When she looked at the clock on the wall she saw that they were rather late for breakfast. She quietly got up and when she got up Armin started stirring around. 

‘Mi-Mikasa?’

‘Hmm’

‘What time is it?’

‘We’re late for breakfast, you better hurry up.’ Mikasa simply stated.  
Armin rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and got out of bed. He yawned and stretched himself and then grabbed the clothes he had been wearing yesterday and put them on again. He could put one some clean clothes later as he didn’t feel like going to his own room right now since they were already late for breakfast. 

 

When they arrived they went to look for Eren and saw him sitting at the edge of the room, already eating his meal. He still looked as lifeless as he did the last fews months. Armin and Mikasa approached Eren.

‘You two are late.’ Eren stated without any hint of emotion in his tone.

‘Yeah sorry about that, but we’re here now.’ Armin said.

When Eren got a good look at Armin his eyes grew a wider and put his spoon down.

‘Armin, oh my, what have you done to your hair?’ Eren asked with a look of disbelief on his face.

‘Eheheh. I cut it. Well actually Mikasa.’ Armin said

Eren nodded at Armin’s answer.

'It looks… different.’ Eren said.

‘You don’t like it?’ 

‘No, I do like it, it’s just. Different.’ Eren said nonchalantly. ‘It looks super soft now.’ Eren said as he was reaching out to touch it. ‘You look nice, really.’ Eren then said with a small but genuine smile on his face. Mikasa nodded to that.


	2. 852

‘Long live our queen!’

‘May she live a long and healthy life!’

‘Happy birthday to our queen Historia Reiss!’

It was Historia’s seventeenth birthday. And because of that a huge party has been organised to celebrate the queen officially coming of age. It was a big and formal party with almost all of the most important people within walls attending. The room had been nicely decorated and there were tables with tons of fancy food on them.

Historia herself didn’t care for most of the party, since she barely knew any of those people herself. But her friends of the 104th were invited as well. Ever since she became queen she had been rather busy with for example keeping track of the orphanage. She definitely needed some time with her friends who were also mostly kept busy with being part of the military now. 

Once the 104th had arrived at the party they first spend quite a while catching up with each other. But after a while Historia got fed up with all the formality. As they were energetically chatting with each other Historia suddenly spoke up; 

‘Hey you guys, I’m not too fond of those kind of formal parties. How about just a campfire like we used to have when we were trainees?’ She then suggested. 

‘Are you saying we should just ditch this expensive party?’ Sasha asked, unsure if they really should. ‘I mean look at all that delicious and expensive food they got for just this party!’

‘And what about the booze? We finally have a chance to drink y’know!’ Jean said, it was true though. Alcohol was still rather expensive and some of them looked forward to getting a good drink every once in a while.

‘Technically some of us are still underage.’ Historia said. 

 

‘Ahh but we’re friends with the queen right! We can drink without any trouble right?’ Connie winked at Historia as he said that.

‘I was just joking you guys, take the booze and we’ll go.’ Historia responded not caring about the party nor the fact that they were underage, she’s the queen so they shouldn’t question it right?

 

‘Eren you dumb fuck, do you even know how to make a fire?’

‘Shut up Jean!’  
As Eren and Jean were already fighting about making a fire, the rest of the group were getting settling sound around it, just making conversation with each other or listening to Eren and Jean’s fighting.

‘It’s already like it was all those years ago.’ Armin stated with a smile spread across his face. ‘Everytime those two fight it’s almost exactly like it used to be.’

Mikasa agreed. ‘It’s nice to see Eren acting like himself again, even if it’s fighting.’ She said with a feeling of nostalgia almost overwhelming her. 

Eventually Eren and Jean managed to get the fire going and they had stopped fighting. 

‘We should do a toast!’ Sasha then happily suggested out of nowhere as she held out her glass of beer.  
Everyone then held out their glasses for a toast.  
‘Cheers!’

 

About an hour and for Eren and Jean many drinks later, who both got very competitive when it came to who could drink the most, the conversation died down a little bit. Only Eren and Jean making any kind of noise as they were about to fistfight eachother. Nobody really bothered to calm either of them down and were just witnessing what was going on again. 

‘Hey, Mikasa.’

Mikasa suddenly looked up at Armin who was standing up.

‘You wanna go somewhere quieter?’ Armin asked while there was still a fight going on in the background.

Mikasa nodded and then proceeded to get up as well. Both of them were rather introverted so they both preferred to be alone, but still they always enjoyed each others presence, even if they weren’t talking about anything. 

They weren’t sure where they were going but that didn’t matter to them. They kept walking until they had found a nice place to just quietly sit down. However as they sat down Mikasa saw Armin shivering. 

‘You cold?’ 

‘Hmm?’

‘I asked if you were cold, you’re shivering.’

‘Oh yeah, the campfire was a lot warmer.’   
Mikasa scooted a little closer to Armin and put her arm around him in an attempt to warm him up. They remained still like that for quite some time. 

‘Say, Mikasa.’ Mikasa turned to face Armin.

‘I’ve been thinking about this a lot lately and.’ Armin suddenly stopped mid sentence to collect his thoughts. ‘What are you going to do after Eren and I aren’t here anymore?’

‘Armin.’ Mikasa wasn’t sure what to say to that. Why was he suddenly bringing this up? To be honest she prefers to not think about that yet and-

‘Sorry, I shouldn’t have mentioned it.’ Mikasa was suddenly pulled out of her train of thought.

‘No it’s fine. After all-.’ Before she could finish her sentence Armin cut her off again.

‘Let’s stop talking about this. Gosh I feel like I ruined the mood now.’ Armin said.

‘Do you think the others have noticed we left?’ Mikasa asked with hopes to lighten to mood.

‘Maybe.’ Armin chuckled. ‘Maybe not, maybe they’re looking for us, although I’d rather have them not looking for us yet, I’m getting comfortable now.’ Armin said as he let out a big yawn. Mikasa silently agreed. Even if it was rather cold it was nice and relaxing to just sit down together close to each other like they were at the moment.

 

 

‘Oi, where did Mikasa and Armin go?’ Connie suddenly exclaimed.

‘Now that you mention it.’ Sasha said. No one had noticed them leaving due to Eren and Jean fighting.

‘They likely went back inside.’ Eren said. ‘We should probably get back inside too. It’s getting rather late.’

‘Hm, probably.’ Historia shrugged. ‘Let’s go back then.’

 

Once they arrived back inside there had not been any sign of Mikasa and Armin being there. 

‘Damnit, they could’ve atleast told us that they were leaving!’ Jean was getting somewhat frustrated now. He started to wonder where the hell they could have gone off to. He wasn’t getting to worried though. Atleast not worried enough to go look for them. They were soldiers right? And soldiers can take care of themselves. And they were also old enough to properly take care of themselves now. But still he felt worry nagging at the back of his mind. 

‘I’m going to look for them. It’s cold at night now.’ Eren said while he was getting ready to leave. Eren wasn’t as much worried but he didn’t like the thought of his two best friends getting sick because they hadn’t been careful and warm enough on a cold night.   
‘Who’s coming with me?’

 

Historia was wanted at the party, eventhough most guests had left while they were having their campfire party on their own, there were still some guests that insisted on talking with the queen. Connie had also decided to stay behind with Historia at the party.

As Eren, Sasha and Jean were walking through the forest they were all getting increasingly worried as they had been searching for a while now. Sure maybe they were overreacting as Mikasa and Armin can take care of themselves perfectly fine but it’s only natural to get worried about your friends if they suddenly disappear into the cold night. 

After a while they suddenly spotted a dark silhouette. When they got closer and closer they started to realise it was Mikasa and Armin sitting against the trees. When they got even closer they saw how the two were cozily cuddled up and vast asleep. It was an adorable sight and you could hear Sasha audibly gasp when she spotted them. Eren smiled at the sight of his two best friends being asleep.

‘I don’t want to wake them up, they look so cozy together like that.’ Sasha said. 

‘We better do, it’s only going to get colder from now. I don’t want them freezing.’ Jean said.

‘As much as I would like to wrap a blanket around them and just let them be, it’s better if we just wake them up and go back.’ Eren said as he agreed with Jean for once.

Eren then carefully shooked Mikasa first. Sleepily she opened her eyes and looked into Eren’s who were staring right back at her. When Eren noticed Mikasa had woken up he then woke up Armin as well. 

‘You guys better come back inside, it’s cold.’ Eren said.

Realising they had fallen asleep, their face turned a red shade. Slowly they got up and they looked briefly at each other. Then noticing that Eren wasn’t the only one who came looking for them. Sasha and Jean were there too. Then Mikasa and Armin looked at eachother again and a small giggle left Armin’s mouth as they went back.


End file.
